


Playtime!

by Tish



Series: Diabolical Drabbles [3]
Category: Fake News FPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more, the merrier!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime!

Josh hears the thuds and groans from the corridor and hurries to the door, throwing it open, "Hey, stop fighting you two!"

Perched precariously on a desk, Rahm and Stephen fall onto the floor, clothes awry. Stephen laughs hysterically as Rahm rolls over to sit on Stephen's hips.

"Typewriter!" Rahm growls, rattling away at Stephen's chest. Colbert shrieks like a little girl.

 

Josh stands there, mouth agape.

Rahm looks up, "Lose your all-day gobstopper, bitch?"

Colbert sniggers, "I got something to fill up that hole."

Josh finds his voice, "What's going on here? I heard banging...Then I see you guys acting like a pair of 8 year olds."

Rahm cocks an eyebrow, "Banging? Oh, we hadn't gotten to _that_ bit yet."

Blinking in confusion, Josh shrugs, "Wha-? Why are you looking at me like that?"

 

Rahm grins and looks down at Stephen, "Pick a number between 3 and 3."

Stephen grins back, "Three!"

They get up and drag Josh to the floor, buttons popping already.

Stephen closes the door, "Playtime!"


End file.
